Baby I'm preying on you tonight
by darjh619edge
Summary: Lately the situation in the Authority between Randy and Seth as dissolved to it's breaking point. What happens when Randy has finally had enough and decides to confront the Authority's poster boy. Will they work it out or is there a problem with Authority? (One-shot)


Okay so I have never really been one for doing one shots but I thought I would give it a try to just do a cute little fluff thing between Randy Orton and Seth Rollins because I love the pairing even though I can't explain why. This is set after Raw on the 27th after Randy delivered that beautiful RKO.

* * *

><p>Randy paced around the locker room as he waited for that cocky little bastard to show his face. The rest of the roster had watched and they all knew what kind of mood Randy was in. One that meant if anybody invaded his space they would be dealt with a fate worse than what Seth had received earlier in the night. Randy had meant every word of what he had said. He despised the superstar with two toned hair. Seth had thought he was better than everyone else the moment he had been called up into the big leagues. He ran his mouth all the time but then never backed it up. However that wasn't the only thing that had pissed the Viper off. No there was so much more the way that Hunter and Stephanie cuddled him and treated him was what really had gotten under Randy's skin.<p>

Randy had worked his ass off to become the face of the WWE then as soon has Seth had shown up it all changed. He was the joke now nobody respected him they all laughed at his expense. Now instead of being the face he was the cry baby. That is how the fans saw him and that is how the rest of the roster had started to see him. Well he was determined to change that tonight one way or another. He would get his respect back and everything else he deserved.

Randy stopped pacing and sat on the bench his patience was wearing thin and if Seth didn't show soon he would have to go find him. Randy wanted to hurt him he wanted to sideline Seth for a while. He started to tap his foot against the floor until he heard the handle to the locker room start to turn. He stood and turned to face the door with his hands across his chest as he waited. He knew it was Seth he was the only one stupid enough to call Randy out when he was in a foul mood like this. He challenged Randy without even thinking twice about doing it.

The door opened and Seth entered the room as the door slammed shut behind him. He looked at Randy with a smirk on his face as he sat his briefcase down next to him. Seth ran a hand through his hair as he continued to stare at the Viper. Then in a flash Randy closed the space between them and pushed the younger man up against the wall. Randy grabbed his arms and pinned them above his head with one arm. He reached over with his free hand and locked the door to make sure they wouldn't be disturbed then he glared at Seth who still had the smirk on his face.

Randy studied his face and his features the color of his eyes, the shape of his nose and then those lips. They looked so soft that for a second Randy wondered what it would feel like to have them against his. He shook his head and those thoughts with them.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Seth."

"No can do Randy."

Randy growled as he looked into those eyes they were daring him to do something. Seth challenged him with that smirk pushing him over the edge he could feel his temper burning but there was also something else there with it. Something that confused Randy because had never felt it before. It was a known fact that after he divorced Sam he had become the player backstage fucking whoever would lie on their backs for him. Now however he wanted only one person the two toned superstar in front of him he wanted to mark the younger man. He wanted everybody on the roster to know that Seth was his. . Randy crashed his lips against Seth's but braced himself for the rejection he was sure would follow but to his surprise Seth only kissed him harder as he ran his tongue along his bottom lip begging him for entrance. Randy felt his cock twitch maybe he didn't despise Seth as much as he thought. Maybe that was the real reason Seth got under his skin it was because he liked Seth and he couldn't deal with it. Randy opened his mouth to grant the other man access Seth invaded Randy's warm cavern tasting all of him and savoring it. He had waited a long time for this see Seth knew a while ago that he had feelings for The Viper. He moaned as he felt his hand being freed from above his head he brought them around Randy's neck lacing his fingers together as the older man broke the kiss.

"Seth."

"Don't over think it Randy just fuck me."

Randy lost control as he tapped into his harder side he grabbed Seth's neck and turned his head to expose the other's neck. He leaned forward and bit hard at the sensitive skin causing a hiss to escape his lover's lips. He bit harder sucking on the supple skin making sure to leave a mark. Then he pulled his lips away and soothed the angry mark with his tongue as his hands traveled under the shirt and up Seth's chest. He stopped to rub his thumb over the left nipple causing the other man to throw his head back and screw his eyes shut as his chest started to rise and fall at a quicker pace. Randy waited until the bud was hard then he let his thumb trace over to the other nipple and he repeated the process before pulling the shirt of Seth's head. The his hands slowly ran their way down his sides until he rested at the waistband of his pants. Randy slipped his hand past the band and started to rub Seth's cock. He let out a whimper as he grew hard in Randy's hand. He smiled and looked into the other's eyes as he started to create more friction against Seth's groin.

"You want this?"

"God please Randy."

He reached around and used both hands to grab those firm cheeks and spread them apart. Then he pulled the pants down and around Seth's ankles. He took his feet out and kicked them away as Randy gave each cheek a smack. Then he moved his hands to Seth's waist as he lifted the younger man up and wrapped his legs around the older's waist. Randy let his cock slide against Seth's crack as he took his fingers and plunged them in his lover's mouth to get the moist. He then he rubbed his fingers along Seth's entrance so there would be a little lube. Randy leaned forward and rested his forehead against Seth's as he lined himself up with the entrance and pushed past the tight ring. Seth hissed as Randy slowly pushed himself deeper inside his heat. Once he was all the way in he stopped as the other man rested nuzzled his head in the crook of his neck. He didn't want to hurt him so he stayed as still as he could while he adjusted to the length of Randy's member. After what seemed like an eternity he felt Seth mumble against his neck and he knew he was ready. Randy slowly pulled out before pushing himself back in setting the pace slow at first. He pushed Seth so that he was supported by the wall as he thrusted in with a slow thrust. Seth's head left Randy's neck and rested back against the wall as he closed his eyes. His pants were driving the other man wild and he had to contain himself from pounding into his lover. He studied Seth's features as he started to increase the pace pushing his cock further into the younger man.

"Fuck Randy it feels so good."

"I know you're so tight baby."

Seth rolled his hips as Randy started to push harder into him hitting his sensitive nerve. Seth cursed as he rolled his hips a little faster which only encouraged Randy to start pounding into him the sound of his balls slapping against Seth's ass filled the room. As both mean started to moan louder. Seth felt himself leaking profusely he was so hard that it had started to hurt. He wanted some release so he tried to reach down and stroke himself but he was stopped by Randy. He whimpered as Randy started to buck up into him harder constantly assaulting his prostate.

"Fuck please Randy."

"What baby?"

"I need to touch it."

Randy kissed Seth passionately as he grabbed one of Seth's hands and guided it to his leaking cock. He helped the other man wrap his hand around his cock before he grabbed his cheeks and pulled them part. Seth stroked himself at a frenzied pace and Randy tried to match him bucking up pushing himself as far into Seth as was possible. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on he felt his stomach muscles start to tighten.

"Fuck baby cum for me. I am so close."

Seth looked into his eyes as he twisted his hand around the top of his cock. He started to cry as he twisted the head again and his orgasm hit his cum spurting out onto his chest and hand. His walls clenched around Randy as he bucked up and he let go. His head rolling back his eyes shutting as he released load after load of his seed deep into Seth's ass. He came so hard some of it started to leak out as he rode out his orgasm Seth's name on his lips. He was panting as his chest rose and fell. He slowly thrusted as he felt himself go limp and he pulled out of Seth setting him on the ground. His own legs were wobbly and he lost his balance as he found himself being caught in those strong arms. He sighed content as he rested his head against Randy's chest he listened to his heart as it returned to its normal pace. Then he looked into the steel-blue eyes as he brushed his lips against the other man's.

"We are going to be ok aren't we."

"I don't think we have ever been better."

With this Randy wrapped his arms tighter around Seth's waist as he guided them to the shower a smile lit up his face. Things were going to be different from now on Randy knew that Seth would always be able to push his buttons but he looked forward to the challenge.

III

Well there you have it folks my first real one shot. I wanted to do a chapter story with these two because I freaking love the pairing and I think there is some serious tension there but I can't find a muse so if anybody out there in fanfic land wants to collaborate please feel free to msg me. If not at least let me know you enjoyed the one shot thanks peeps.


End file.
